The beauty and The beast
by freedomaddicted
Summary: So Nanami thinks about escaping her daily life a bit, but something not quite nice occurs while she does so. TomoeXNanami. And of course, I've read the manga, but there might be people who haven't so I took the liberty to write a story after the anime series ended... so it has no connection with the manga, whatsoever.
1. The ferris wheel

_This story was a bit unintentional, altough I kinda took my time thinking about writting it and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy the first chapter for now and don't forget reviews are always welcomed. Stay tuned. Oh and I wanted to mention that this story ain't gonna be for kids... even if right now it might not seem like it... I'm just saying. I repeat: I would like to continue from where the anime left off, although I really am a fan of the manga, because otherwise the story wouldn't have a rational meaning. Thank you:)_

{}

"Tomoe... where are you?" shouted a dark haired, brown eyed girl, running around the shrine, half dressed trying to button the shirt and pull her shoes on at the same time, being watched by two spirits who, of course, where doing their best to remind her from five to five minutes that...

"Nanami-samaaaaa! You're going to be late for school!" Kotetsu, one of the spirits, yelled.

"I know but if I could find that dumb fox to give me my bento already, I wouldn't be!" the girl growled, rushing down the hall.

"Who are you calling a _dumb fox_, if I may ask?" a man quizzed intrigued. He was gorgeous, a handsome guy, who looked around the age of twenty, tall, well built, bright purple eyes, just like amethysts, bobbed, white haired, pale skin, with two ears and a fluffy, snowy tail fitting on his body, like a fox's, who was standing in the doorway, distorsing his beautiful face in anger at the words thrown at him by the human girl running from one end of the hall to another.

"N-No one... Just give me my lunch, I already missed the train."

"Silly you. It's all your fault for not waking up earlier and preparing your own meal."

"I thought that was your job!"

"Oh! And where is it written that one of the duties of a familiar might be this?"

"..."

"You're lucky I accepted to take care of you, otherwise you'd definitely be dead by now, who knows where! You'd do well to remember that if it weren't for me, you would be a yokai's meal by now! Leave already to your precious school!" the demon gasped angrily in one breath, narrowing his eyes, striking her with fierceful gazes.

The poor girl felt her feet pinned down in the ground by his harsh words and, with a racing heart, an awful chest pain along with the aching knot in her throat, Nanami just replied with the best smile she could fake, as glimmering drops of agony made their way in her eyes. She shut them quickly though and turned around throwing a _goodbye_ on the way, so he wouldn't see her. At least that's what she thought.

The Land God rushed towards the station and, thankfully, she made it in time, jumping on the train while it was moving. There was something about her familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but what was it? She felt a chill run down her spine remembering that since their little "incident" after the festival, he wasn't quite the same. Or has the girl changed too and she wouldn't even realise. It's been a month or two since that, but, anyway it might be, Nanami thought that it was best to talk to him about this as soon as possible, because she couldn't shake the feeling of insecurity around that man and it was like she started to get... frightened by him. Distracted by her own thoughts and nothing else, the girl didn't actually realise when she arrived at the school yard, where she was practically disturbed byher concerned friends.

'Stupid Tomoe... why is he so frickin' mean? Since that time... when we-'

"Momozono! Where were you?" her redheaded comrade, Ami, quizzed.

"I... was... not feeling so good... and I don't think I am going to either... I'm going back..."

"But you just arrived!"

"What's up, girl? Did something happen? You want us to come with you?" Kei, her other colleague, asked concerned, checking her text messages from time to time.

"No! No problem! Don't worry, you guys! I'll be fine!"

"Ok. You better go straight to the shrine. We'll come by later to check up on you..."

"Thank you for your concern, but really... I'll be ok. I just need some time alone."

"Fine then... Take care..."

The girl nodded at her friends' last words, ran down the stairs and back towards the shrine, but, along the way, she thought of doing something fun by herself for a chance, so she changed directions, heading right in the opposite way from her home. Nanami knew her familiar would be as mad as he can get for this, but why would she care? After all he was the one who almost shooed her away and made the poor soul feel helpless. So, she dashed to the closest coffee shop to relax a bit before her journey she had planned for that day.

{}

"Hm? What the...? That idiot. She's one problem after another..."

"What is the problem, Tomoe-dono?"

"The moron forgot her cat hat."

"That's a problem! We should be heading out to find her!"

"You go! I'm busy." the fox demon said and turned around to do what seemed to be dinner. Where these really the duties of a familiar? To take care of a helpless child, feed her, shelter her, of such a gentle soul in a fragile body who could break anytime with no particular reason. All this made the yokai fall in the depth of his mind, thinking about all the motives for which he helps her so much. The demon, indeed, had it's reputation of a blood thirsty killer, 500 years ago, after which he was tamed by his first master and Earth Diety, Mikage. But afterall, he was still a criminal and he still hated humans, so this thought really intrigued him, how could he show his face to the others who knew him like that, literally taking care of his _master_. And thinking about falling for such a puny being, angered him even more. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he kissed her after the festival and maybe it was a bit late to rectify himself, but better late than never, right? It wasn't fair to love a human and that was final.

{}

"Kurama-dono!" the two spirits gasped.

"Hm? What are _you _doing here?" the redheaded tengu looked puzzled at them.

"We are looking for Nanami-sama! But we can't find her!"

"I don't think she even came to school..."

"This is bad..." trembled Kotetsu.

"It's very bad..." continued Onikiri.

"Hey... calm down." the tengu said rising from his seat, heading towards the door. "We'll find her." and ran towards the rooftop, where he spread his black feathered wings and fled above the town, in the search for his friend.

"What should we do?" the other two shouted in his back.

"Go to the shrine and tell that damned fox to move his ass here!" Kurama sighed, grinding his teeth in worry. 'Nanami, you fool... Where are you?'

{}

"HA HA HA HA HA! YAY! This is definitely much more fun than at school or at the shrine!" the Land God shouting, while riding one of the best roller coasters held by that amusement park. She suddenly remembered about the time when she was scared to do this, so it was actually Tomoe and his childish behavior that encouraged and brought her here. It was a bit weird for her to ride alone, but the girl was willing to take a risk, to do something on her own, to _really _do something by herself.

'Let's see, now... we have the carousel or bumper cars... hmmm... decisions, decisions... Why not both?' she whispered to herself with a colorful grin, becoming more and more enthusiastic about how this fun day just started, still feeling traces of the adrenaline while on the previous ride. Before choosing something else, she took a short break while eating popcorn and pink cotton candy like the little cute and sweet child she was, after which the girl ran relentlessly towards the carousel, with no care in the world.

{}

"Tomoe-dono!" two wisps flew with full speed down the shrine hall.

"You're back... What's with all the ruckus? And why do you still have the hat I gave you?"

"Nanami-sama..." they panted heavily, barely speaking. "We can't find her! Kurama-dono said she never even made it to school!"

Their words stroke a chorde in the yokai's heart, as he stumbled to his feet, in fear for his frail master. It took him only one second to think about all the horrible things that might have happened to the poor girl, abducted, beaten, abused of, maybe even killed by now. He couldn't simply clear the dark cloud, fogging his mind, so easily, as he was trying to figure where to search for her first.

"Fox Fire! Find Nanami!" he then shouted unthinkingly, being prepared to look for her restlessly, after which he made himself scarce too. He fled towards the sky to get a better view, but somthing felt a bit too odd... There was a mist all over the town that was actually thickening with every second passing, but he didn't hesitate, as instead trying even harder to find her. And, as he was at it, something made way in his head again, something about the Earth Diety he was serving, that kind of made him stop a while to process deeply on the fact that maybe it has some connection to the behavior she had before leaving for school. He hoped that it had at least the slightest link to that, so nothing worse would be encountered. Tomoe thought that maybe even he was the cause for her acting this morning, which led to a scary change in his mood, feeling sorry, but also mad at himself that he was an asshole to her. Besides, what was his reason for talking to her like that? Just two words? _Dumb fox_? Was he that low to listen to such a taunt and afterall she's been calling him like that since they've know eachother, but actually, it was something else... something like a wish to restrain himself from being so nice to her. Although, even remembering the reasons for which he wanted to do that, the demon couldn't shake off the feeling of being pained for what he did to her and it was way too much for him to bear, so, the second she was found, he would apologize to her properly and promise to stop behaving like a complete dumbass.

It was late, as the Sun and the cold air were starting to set as well as the fear of not finding their precious Earth Diety. The cool breeze was easily brushing his face and even all the good thoughts he had until now, leaving him with only a shiver of saddness because of his useless searching. Through all the thick fog, he could notice a black figure a few metters in front of him and, knowing who he was, the yokai rushed over.

"Finally. I was waiting for you!"

"Instead of waiting you could've just looked for her."

"Are you an idiot or what? I was, but then I sensed you coming and I stopped."

"I would've rather have you still doing that! But oh, I'm sorry you're way to busy fantasizing about her and how to get her to like you! Tell me how many wet dreams have you had with Nanami until now, huh? A thousand? A million?" Tomoe growled angrily, as his right hand was lighten blue, subtily threatening the other yokai.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? I helped you search for her, even though I'm not her familiar, _you _are, you friggin' moron! And instead of just rattling about how incompetent she is you should've taken better care of her and maybe teach her how to do that herself for a chance!"

"You are getting on my nerves, crow!"

"Retarded fox! That what you are! You don't deserve to be her familiar! You're to busy drinkin' sake and fucking those whores at the red light district! Maybe you could teach yourself a lesson. Maybe you're the incompetent one, not her. And maybe this happened because of _you_! Ever thought of that?!"

"That's it! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for that, you dumbass!" Tomoe yelled dashing towards the tengu, full speed, his arm shimmering even brighter.

"I wanna see you try, you useless fox!" Kurama couldn't help but responde to his threat, approaching even faster, preparing for a hot blooded fight.

{}

The very well searched for Earth Diety was taking her time at the amusement park having fun, laughing, taking from ride to ride, feeling good, at least one day without having to be a god, nor a highschooler. It was time for her grand finale, because the girl was waiting for this moment for some time now and she bought a ticket for the mystical ferris wheel. Being almost dark outside, she could clearly see all the lights of the town, beautifully glittering in the sky, leaning forward to see them better, but of course, the girl knew a better view wasn't quite possible, instead standing still and not blinking, trying to not miss anything. Her mouth was opened and her eyes widened in amasement, as the scene was so gorgeously printed in her mind. But something suddenly made her pout, like a thick, foggy cloud that was approaching her and the girl could barely see anything anymore. All she could think about was the fact that she couldn't get another glimpse of the brilliant view that was offered to her, a few minutes earlier. And a shiny blue dot caught her attention, making the poor girl curse in exasperation and it seemed to her like a Fox Fire:

"Tomoe, you jerk! Not even a fuckin' day huh-" but the cabin suddenly shook her hard, before the wheel stopped moving at all and making her mind scramble at once, when hearing the speaker inside.

"Ladies and gentlmen, please do not panic. We are facing a bit of technical difficulties, but there is nothing major. So please stand still and under no circumstances are you to open the doors. Thank you for understanding."

'What? No fucking way! I'm at the top for fuck's sake!' the girl gasped shivering and yet another stubmble upon her cabing woke her up quickly. 'It took him no time to get here... I might as well thank him for that...' she thought as someone slightly opened the door, although an unrecognized figure made it's way inside.

"T-Tomoe... Sorry for running away, but I just wanted to- Huh? Who are you? You're not Tomoe..."

"No little god I'm not. I'm just your worst nightmare!"


	2. Please

_Please, don't be mad, I'm trying to update as quick as I can, but as I said before I'm working on a definitely more awesome project, as this is just something I started to fill for when I'm at loss of ideas. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are always welcomed._

{}

"Master Tomoe... We found her! And she looked like she was in a bit of a pinch!"

A voice surrounded the two clashing demons, with their hands shoved in eachother's throats, restlessly strangling the life out of their shaking bodies. The sound came from a glimmering, blue fire, flying between their heads, somehow seeming like trying to break the quarrel. They stopped in mid air at the just heard words, thinking about whether to continue the fight or jump at the girl's rescue, but something made them process for a second that it was way more important to show who was better, at that moment. The two looked dumbly puzzled at themselves, then at the floating bulb, as if not knowing exactly what to do, before Kurama yelled as much as his lungs beared:

"What the fuck are you waiting for, you moron? She needs us NOW! I can kill you later if you _reall _ want!"

"Keep your mouth close, filthy tengu! Don't you dare open that trashy hole at me."

"Dude, you really need to sort out your priorities."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Get your shit together already! What the hell do you think it's better right now? Saving Nanami or proving me your worthlessness?"

Of course he knew his mistress was more important at that time, but something was clenching onto him, not letting the demon go save her, so he figured it might be because of the foolish thoughts and words he adressed to her and the girl's reaction to them, which was definetely not a pleasing one. The white haired yokai blocked his desire to beat the crow for now, as he followed his fox fire to where, supposingly, the diety was. Both of them fled, with shattered minds, towards the amusement park, hoping the girl was in no serious trouble, at least not before they had a chance to get there and protect her.

{}

A skinny, dark hand creeped its fingers through the door, clenching the long, sharp nails to the window, which almost cracked under the heavy pressure, as it started freezing, forming ice flowers all over. The atmosphere was getting colder and colder, as Nanami felt a cool, tight embrace around her chest and throat, barely leaving her space to breathe, as the unwelcomed shadow made its way further inside the cabin. The poor girl couldn't help but draw herself more and more into the seat, which, at that moment, seemed like the best option for a better _protection_, when the creature was approaching its claws near her face. She couldn't make out anything concrete, but the figure looked a bit too familiar, with the black cloak, chilling manta surrounding it and the other hand still keeping it outside, as something it was holding seemed not to fit in that small space. Its nail tips easily started scratching her skin; it hurt badly, but she couldn't move from the shock, widening her eyes, while her body was so evidently shaking, feeling like every bit of life was slowly drowning in the dark torment covering her heart, until the child could barely flex a single muscle, her hazel orbs remaining half opened, mesmerized by the scene in front of her. There was a brief second when the diety tried fighting the sensation and, of course, if there was no outcome, she shamelessly gave into it, glaring at what the soulless being was doing to her, still trying to define what was hiding under the long, shadowy hood. Nanami suddenly heard screams of terror coming from the crowd outside, watching the horrible spectacle, as the ferris wheel stumbled all on its own and the cabins started falling clashing into eachother. Something like a sharp spike hit her gut, when the creature squeezed inside its other hand, so she tried looking at the other people, who were in her sight and slightly turned her head, gazing upon the shadows behind them.

"I... know what you are... I see what's going on..." she mumbled, feeling a short pain strike her throat, doing so.

"Very well then, puny Land God. I hope you're ready!" he cooed, lifting his silvery scythe over her head, but right before the ritual began, a certain action made the cabin hobble heavily, now swinging on one remaining screw, until that came undone too. Door forward, it started rushing towards the ground, as the girl inside had her body crushed against the windows during the fall, before it was brutally shoved outside. The terrifying aura made itself scarce for a few moments, but came back soon enough to claim its prize drawing a frightening hand forward, tucking the girl's colar, sucking the poor god's remaining life. In a second which seemed like almost eighteen years, she reminisced about her colleagues and friends, her beautiful birthdays, beautiful while it lasted, until her father left, leaving his daughter homeless and the night she spent on a bench in a park, while hearing the foolish screams of a man, trying to hide from a dog, who she later found out was actually a Land God and the one in charge of the shrine he offered to her; the first time she met Tomoe, how arrogant and selfish he was, they couldn't suffer eachother's pressence and tried avoiding their looks until she needed his help, so the girl formed a contract with the yokai, with a kiss she couldn't simply enjoy because of the thought that he was a brat, despite the moment, the heat and his soft, wet lips; of course, she couldn't forget the two wisps that welcomed her so warmly to their home; upon returning to school to see the great idol and so called _fallen angel, _Kurama, he literally made a fool out of her in front of everyone in class and her familiar seemed so useless then, making her cry, but he, coming back for her, changed the little god's opinion; at the same school she met her friends Kei and Ami, who always looked after her love life with the demon serving her and when she confessed to him, poor her nearly died because of his recklessnes; although she ordered him not to touch her anymore, having him do so, vexed her greatly; the girl recalled the brilliant festival and all the amazing trips they had together, everything reminding of what a nice movie she played in.

The girl was almost at peace with her thoughts, shutting her eyes close to fall in the deep, eternal sleep before she would reach the ground, but something grabbed a tight hold of her body, thumping with a kick the weird creature elsewhere from her view. She found herself land in a pair of strong, yet gentle arms, cradling her and yelling words she could barely understand. The young diety felt a hand lightly touching her face, running its fingers down from her cheek to her neck, to check a pulse that was hardly even bothering anymore and, this time, clearly perceiving a voice, loudly screaming her name:  
>"Nanami! Hey! Wake up!" She realised it was her familiar who was restlessly trying to shake the sleepiness away, covering her cold skin with his kimono, warming it up, when the girl discreetly fluttered her eyes open. The light in them was gone, making her look like one empty shell that scared the yokai to the bones, beginning to shiver from head to toes.<p>

"Tomoe..." the girl barely uttered, before he slightly placed a finger tip on her cool, soft, white lips, easily clawing her nose with his long nail, whispering:

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm gonna get you out of here."

He then rose to his feet, turned 180 degrees and dashed full speed towards the shrine, because he knew her condition was beyond the power of any other doctor to heal, so taking her to a hospital was useless. Nanami felt the breeze brush her uncoverd skin, while being carried by the man she loved so much and the girl liked the sensation, but it wasn't quite the time to be thinking about this, as an excrutiating pain struk her gut, making her upper body thrust forward with the instinct of puking. The demon was visibly more and more worried about how he could manage to save his mistress, hoping everything will soon have a happy ending. Both of them were so caught in the moment, that they could hardly hear some concerned yells, coming from a tengu flying alongside them.

"How is she, you moron? I talking to you!"

"I don't know yet, but one thing is for sure: she's not doing so well and she won't get the chance to, if we sit and chat."

"What's the plan then?"

"Still thinking."

"You think Mikage can do anything?"

"Mikage's gone and he won't come back. He never did when I needed him."

"What about taking her over yonder?"

"Could be an idea, but I really wouldn't risk her life in this condition. This body couldn't sustain any more damage."

"Alright then. I'm going to see if I can find someone who can help. In the mean while take her back to the shrine and take care of her, for fuck's sake!" were the red headed tengu's last words, before the fox yokai turned his head to him with a smirk on his face, responding rather mockingly:

"I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, especially when it comes to my work as a familiar." And, with those said, the crow demon left with the same expression, as he couldn't expect less from him, the two of them parting in opposite directions.

The white haired yokai dashed fast, running with neck breaking speed through the trees and up the stairs towards their home, throwing his mistress worried glances from second to second, thinking about all the possible ways he could try and help her once there. He stormed inside, tearing down the door, without giving any explanations to the two spirits looking puzzled and concerned, waiting for him to say something.

"Out of the way! Leave me alone with her!" he shouted flaring in the first room he saw was best for her to sit in.

The girl was barely letting out any vital signs when her familiar last cecked, covering her body with a fuzzy blanket, after which he shut his eyes close, performing seals and muttering incatantions, which scarcely lit the room and the black rosaries he was kneading in his hands restlessly over the girl's head. He didn't know much, but what he did helped a bit for her cause, making his lady shiver a bit before she glared at him, with a pathetic excuse for a simper, rising her fragile hand, touching his soft cheek with her frail fingers.

"Don't move. Just rest here until Kurama comes back. He's gonna bring someone with him to aid you. If you need anything just tell me. I'm here... just don't close your eyes... stay here with me..." he snapped at her motion, desperately tucking her cold hand in his warm ones, when she couldn't help but widen her smile.

"T-Tomoe. I have a favor... to ask... of you..." she said, without even giving a second thought to what she was about to let out of her mouth.

"I'm all eyes and ears." he replied leaning forward to hear her better.

"Tomoe... Kiss me... Please..."

{}

"I thought I might find you here... Took me an hour to get to you..."

"Well, well. If it isn't the crow brat."

"I ain't talking to you, man whore."

"What did you just call me? You fool! Might I remind you are speaking to a God?"

"Did you hear what just happened?" the red haired yokai turned his head over to stare at two big, brown eyes, through a pair of glasses, who suddenly broke his smile from the earlier tease.

"Of course I did, Kurama-sama."

"Well? Aren't you gonna rush over?"

"And do what?"

"Are you for real? The human's gonna die!"

"Oh come on now, tengu, I'm sure you can find another girlfriend somewhere else." the other man started vexing the boy.

"The girl needs help... Who can we turn to if not to you?"

"I can't go back to face Tomoe, Kurama-sama."

"Is this the only shitty excuse you can come up with? You're gonna risk someone's life just because you're incapable of facing your ex-familiar? How pathetic can you get?"

"I can asure you, punk, Mikage isn't risking anyone's life, as it wasn't his fault it got this far. It was her's for venturing so far. Once a reaper gets a hold a you, he'll never let go. Don't come here under the impression that there might be a chance for her, because it's useless. It will come back after her and when it does, she won't get away. This is how it has be. If it is written for her to die then she shoul d-"

"The girl should be dead by now I give you that... But if you're saying she's still alive, then I'm going to help her."

"Exactly! I'm- Wait! WHAT?! You're going to help them?"

"Yes, Otohiko... I will..."

"And, genius, if I may ask, how are you supposedly going to do that?"

"I... have no idea..."

{}


End file.
